So as to ensure in a water system that the water exits, or exits at a sufficiently high pressure, at the corresponding tapping points, for example water taps, it is necessary to load the water in a fresh water system with a pressure which provides that water is conveyed to the water drawing points. In aircraft, a corresponding pressure has been provided in the past for example by loading the water tank with pressure by bleed air from the turbines or engines, or alternatively by generating an air pressure by compressors. Water systems of this type are known for example from DE 42 27 518 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,739. As a result of being loaded with pressure, the water was pushed out of the tank into the pipe system as a result of the internal pressure in the tank. If the pressure load is provided by bleed air, this pressure source is no longer available for example when the aircraft is located on the ground with the engines switched off. If compressors are used, increased system weights occur as a result of the redundancy. Further, in the case of parallel redundant pump operation, additional means such as return valves and sensors may in some cases be necessary.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.